


A perky and delicious behind

by Blamest_gleek



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24510982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blamest_gleek/pseuds/Blamest_gleek
Summary: ’’For the record Blaine has an awesome body, and a perky and delicious behind that looks like it got baked to perfection by some sort of master chef’’. That's when all of it started for Sam. Why was he thinking of Blaine in a not straight way ? Blam!
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sam Evans
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	A perky and delicious behind

’’For the record Blaine has an awesome body, and a perky and delicious behind that looks like it got baked to perfection by some sort of master chef’’ That was the words of Tina Cohen-Chang. And that’s when all of it started. 

Sam didn’t answer to Tina, but looked at Blaine and told him ”Blaine, 15:30, locker room, no chicks” then he left the corridor going to his next class. 

During Spanish, with Mr Schue, Sam started to think about what Tina said earlier, ‘an awesome body’ he couldn’t disagree with her, Blaine had an awesome body, even as a straight guy he could admit that. But then he thought of the ‘perky and delicious behind’, he also started to think of Blaine’s butt, that was definitely not a thought of a straight guy. So he stopped and began to focus on the lesson.

-*-

Sam had prepared a lot of things to get the boys prepared for the calendar. He had organized a broga (yoga for bros) session, and he had also some tips to give them about modeling.  
During the broga, he just showed them the movement and then looked at them doing it, so that he would see if any of them didn’t do it or just did it bad. Artie was also watching them, since he was not able to do broga. But at the moment Artie saw that Sam was staring at Blaine, more precisely at Blaine’s ass. So he asked to Sam: “What are you doing, man ?”  
Sam confused stopped to stare and answered “Nothing why ?”

“It seems like you were ogling Blaine's ass, but it was like… really obvious.”

“Why would I stare at Blaine's ass ?” Sam asked with a stern tone. 

“I don’t know, that’s why I am asking, don’t be mad at me, I just wondered” Artie said watching the boys again. 

Sam watched the boys and couldn’t stop watching Blaine’s ass, he thought to himself ‘Tina was right, Blaine has an amazing ass, shit! Artie was maybe right as well’. Sam told the boys that the broga. Was finished and they could go to their home. He was really confused, he needed some help. 

-*-

After coming back at home, Sam went to his bedroom. He decided to call someone who could help him. He didn’t know who though. He thought about Kurt, but it would be weird to talk about the ass of Kurt’s ex with… Hmm… Kurt. So he thought of Brittany who was really open-minded, but he didn’t want her to focus only on that, she’s very passionate, and she would probably be too annoying with it. So he finally decided to call Santana, because she went through it. Plus she would tell him the truth, since she’s frank. 

“Hello ? Santana ?”

“Sam ? What did you do to Brittany ? Is she crying ?”

“No, nothing of it.”

“Ok… but… “ she stopped to talk then asked “I'm sorry, you're a friend, but then why are you calling me ?”

“I kind of need you, how did you know… that you were… you know… lesbian ?” He asked shyly

“Seriously ? Are you questioning your sexuality Trouty ?”

“Kind of, I mean I'm attracted to Blaine.”

“Yes ! Puck owe me 30 bucks !”

“What ? You bet on me ?” 

“Kind of. But seriously, I just felt this thing for Brittany, do you feel it for Blaine ?”

“I don't know.”

“Then you should search” 

“Thanks Santana” 

They ended the call, and he was even more confused. He wasn’t even hungry, he just went to bed, and hardly slept. 

-*-

Sam woke up and started his morning routine: breakfast, shower, teeth brushing. He totally forgot about Blaine and his assets. 

When arrived at school, the first thing he saw was Blaine walking towards the hallway. He ran after him thinking ‘that ass’ . He touched his shoulder and said: “Hey Blaine !”

“Hi Sam” he smiled at him and asked “Are you ready for the calendar shooting” 

“I’m always in shape Blaine” he joked “You ?” 

“I don’t know, I don’t really like my body, but I’ll do it, we need this money”

Sam was really surprised when he heard it, he thought Blaine was confident. “Don’t worry Blaine, you have a really awesome body”

Blaine was confused but responded with a big smile “Thanks Sam”

Sam smiled in return and they went to their classes. 

-*-

After classes, all the boys went to the locker room so that they could start the shooting. They all passed and it was now Blaine’s turn. He took off his robe, and at this moment Sam couldn’t deny it anymore. He couldn’t stop himself to look at Blaine’s body, he was hypnotized by it. Artie saw it and commented “You’re doing it again”

“Shut up Artie!” Sam yelled at Artie and left the locker room. 

All the boys were shocked by Sam’s words whereas Blaine followed him.

“Sam !” Blaine shouted seeing the blond leaving. 

Sam heard him and stopped to walk, he turned over to see Blaine, he answered softly “What ?”

“Why are you mad at Artie ?” He asked with his beautiful and brilliant eyes, and his voice. 

Sam couldn’t resist and answered “I’m not mad, it’s nothing, really, I’m fine.” 

“No Sam, I can see that something is bothering you, just tell me, I’m your best friend” 

‘That’s the problem’ he said to himself, he didn’t know what to say, so he lied “I’m just tired Blaine, don’t worry I’m fine”.

Sam started to leave when he heard Blaine saying with a hurt voice : “Why are you acting so weird lately ? Yesterday you were not focused at all, and today you’re being distant and you barely talked to me”, Blaine was still facing Sam’s back “Look at me Sam, did I do something wrong ?”

Sam looked into Blaine’s eyes, some tears could be seen. He answered with a weak voice “Not at all, Blaine quite the contrary you’re too perfect” Blaine eyes widened when he heard this word. 

“Then why are you distant ? What’s bothering you ?” 

“There's a lot of things going through my mind lately”

“Tell me, Sam” He said, he was very worried about him. 

“Later”, Sam said while leaving, he was not ready, he had to figure some things out before talking to him again : Was it a phase ? Was he gay ? bi ? straight ? Why was it happening now ?  
When he came back home, he kissed his parents and siblings telling them he just needed to sleep because it had been a rough day. He quickly slept, all his emotions made him exhausted.

-*-

However, it was not the same for Blaine. He couldn’t sleep, he thought too much about Sam. At two in the morning, he needed someone, so he called Tina. 

“What the hell ? Blaine ? It’s two in the morning ? What’s happening ?” She said very quickly. 

“Tina… I just can’t sleep, I am thinking a lot about Sam, why is he acting so strange ?”

“Seriously Blaine ? You’re calling me to talk to me about your crush ? Listen, he just needs to overcompensate about the test he failed, you can’t help it”

“But-” He tried to explain but Tina cut him off

“No ‘but’, he’s fine, he told you, stop worrying like this. Now I would love to sleep, have you other question ?” 

“No. Thanks Tina” He didn’t agree with her, he really thought Sam needed help, but was he ready to be helped ? 

-*-

The next day, Tina was not in a good mood, Blaine had waken her up at 2am, she was kind of angry. When she saw Sam at School, she immediately went to talk to him. She said “Sam, I don’t know what’s happening with you. But you’re hurting Blaine, and he call me very late on the night. So just stop and talk to him, thanks” she didn’t even let him the time to answer she just ran away towards her classes. 

Sam was now sad, he definitely didn’t want to hurt Blaine. Poor Blaine, he worries to much and it’s hurting him. Sam knew Tina was right: he had to talk to Blaine. 

-*-

After classes, Sam tried to find Blaine, he had avoided him during all the day, he didn’t like it, he needed Blaine. He finally understood hi feelings though. He knew that he had to tell to Blaine that he was in love with him. He found Blaine near of his car, so he joined him. 

“Can I talk to you Blaine ?”

“Are you ready to talk? You were not yesterday” he asked softly. 

“I don’t know if I’m completely ready but I know that can’t stand seeing you sad.”

“Let’s talk” Blaine said and went to sit on bench, Sam followed him. 

Sam was stressing, he knew he had figured all things out but was he ready to say it all out loud ? “You remember when Tina said you had an awesome body and all ?” Blaine nodded “After this moment I started to think a lot about it, and I figured some things out.” He was going to cry, but he had to tell Blaine the truth. “I..” he tried to explain. 

Blaine took his hand, and explained “If you are not ready, don’t say it Sam” and smiled to him. 

Sam’s eyes were filled with tears, his hand was in Blaine’s, he was ready “I think I love you Blaine…I tried to stop to feel like this, but I think I can’t, I’m not asking you to be my boyfriend or else. I know you still love Kurt. But I think that I needed to be frank with you and especially myself.” Sam was now crying, his eyes looking at the floor, it was too much for him. 

Blaine smiled and said “Sam, I don’t like when you cry, please, look at me” He put his hand on chin to make him raise his head “I don’t love Kurt, I mean, he’s a friend. I know it’s hard for you right now, but you have to know the truth too. I love you Sam, and even if you don’t want us to be more than best friends, I’ll always be here for you” 

Sam looked into Blaine’s eyes, he loved him too, it was just the right moment. "But I want to" he simply replied and leaned in to press his lips against Blaine’s, it was a soft and innocent kiss, but it was still amazing. When their lips parted, Sam asked Blaine “I just want to take things slow but would you be my Boyfriend ?“  
Blaine smiled and answered “ I would love to, also we will take things as slow as you want”. Sam kissed him again, it had been hard but it was finally okay, all of it was okay. And all of it thanks to Tina Cohen-Chang.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ! I hope you liked this little story ! Don't be too hard with me it's my first time writing. Please leave a comment with your opinion about it. Also I'm sorry if there are mistakes, english is not my mother tongue. Thank you !!


End file.
